movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Megatron (Transformers Film Series)
Megatron is the most recurring villain of the Transformers film series. He is the primary antagonist of 2007's ''Transformers'', the secondary main antagonist of ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'', the main, later secondary antagonist in ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' and as Galvatron, he is the tertiary antagonist of ''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' and he is set to return once again as the main antagonist in the upcoming 2017 fifth installment, ''Transformers: The Last Knight''. He is voiced by the Nigerian-born English Australian actor Hugo Weaving, who also portrayed V, Agent Smith and Red Skull. Biography IDW Publishing Prequel Comics The back story of Megatron is told in both Transformers: Defiance and issue #1 of the Transformers: Movie Prequel comic. In the comics, Megatron is revealed to have a co-ruled Cybertron together with Optimus Prime, serving as Lord High Protector. Megatron and Optimus learned of an alien force coming to their planet for the AllSpark, just as a mysterious artifact was unearthed. Megatron is gravely injured, but the artifact (containing the Fallen) awakens and heals him, swaying him with promises of power. Megatron soon desires power over the AllSpark, and under the Fallen's influence, forms the Decepticons, sending the bulk of his soldiers in a craft, the Nemesis. The Autobots attempt to hide the All Spark, but Megatron sees through the ruse and launches a full-scale attack, during which the All Spark is launched into space. Megatron almost catches up with the All Spark as it lands on Earth. In his reckless desire to possess it, Megatron pursues it right into Earth's atmosphere and falls into the icy waters, resulting in him being frozen in stacis lock. In 1897, an explorer named Captain Archibald Witwicky discovers Megatron's frozen body during an Arctic expedition. At the turn of the 20th century, a crew of men later take his body, dubbed him the "Ice-man", and keep him in storage up until the present day, eventually relocating him to Hoover Dam in Nevada. ''Transformers'' Megatron was the cause of the planet Cybertron's destruction when the Autobots and the Deceptcons have started a civil war that has destroyed much of Cybertron. The AllSpark was fought over by both sides until it was lost in space, then landed on Earth at an unknown time. Humans then found the AllSpark and a human organization that investigates extraterrestrials called Sector Seven kept the cube in it's base for over a century. Megatron pursued the AllSpark to Earth, but crash landed and froze in the Arctic where explorer Captain Archibald Witwicky and his crew of men where. Witwicky fell in an arctic and found Megatron's frozen body. When Witwicky touched the tip of Megatron's fingers, he re-activated Megatron's navigation system, and Megatron, still frozen, flashed his eyes that imprinted the AllSpark's location onto Witwicky's glasses. Years later, the Autobots and the Decepticons searched for the glasses when they found it on the webstie eBay. Sector Seven took Megatron's frozen body to the same base where the AllSpark was. When Decepticon officers Frenzy and Starscream freed him, he roses again, destroyed his former prison with his mace, then transforms into a jet and flew off after the AllSpark again. He met with Decepticon officer Starscream and demanded where the AllSpark was. Starscream tells him that the humans had taken it. Megatron berates Starscream for yet another failure and orders him to "get" the humans. After Decepticons Blackout, Braw, and Starscream went to Mission City and started battling against Autobots Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet, Megatron arrived and killed Autobot officer Jazz by ripping him in half. Afterwards, Optimus Prime appeared and the two long-time rivals fiercely dueled each other. Optimus and Megatron fought over their opinion of the human race; Megatron believed that the humans were underserving of life, while Optimus beleived that the humans deserved to choose for themselves. Hearing this, the rage-filled Megatron tossed Optimus aside. Megatron declared that if Optimus wished to defend them, he should "join them in extinction", forming his fusion cannon. Before he could fire, Optimus fired a shot from his iron blaster, hitting Megatron in the shoulder. Megatron shrugged off this attack and fired his fusion cannon, sending Optimus flying into a building. With Optimus Prime knocked out, Megatron was able to chase Sam Witwicky when he carried the AllSpark that gotten much smaller because of Autobot scout Bumblebee touching it. Megatron stalked him through a tall building, with Starscream destroying a helicopter that was supposed to carry Sam. Megatron offered Sam a chance to live as his "pet", if he gave him the AllSpark, but Sam refused. Angered, Megatron destroyed the ledge Sam was standing upon, sending him to fall off the building. Unfortunately, Sam was saved by Optimus, who then tried to escape down the side of the building before Megatron trackled him and sent all three slamming into the pavement. Blackout attempted to aid Megatron in defeating Optimus, but was destroyed by Captain William Lennox. The Air Force then blasted several missiles and human soldiers used guns to shoot bullets at Megatron. Despite suffering damage, Megatron could not be killed by human weaponry. Megatron makes a final attempt to claim the AllSpark. Optimus then tells Sam to place the AllSpark into his chest, but Sam rams it into Megatron's chest, destroying him. Afterwards, the bodies of Megatron, Blackout and Brawl where dumped into the Laurentian Abyss. ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' ''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' ''Transformers: The Last Knight'' Personality Games NOTE: The games are in a different canon compared to the movies. Each campaign is also in a different canon. Transformers (2007) Decepticon campaign Autobot campaign Revenge of the Fallen Decepticon campaign Autobot campaign Dark of the Moon Gallery Megatronjet.jpg|Megatron in his Cybertronian jet mode in the 2007 film. Megatron-Tank-Mode.jpg|Megatron in his Cybertronian tank mode. Megatrontruck.jpg|Megatron in his earth truck mode, an old armored, rusty 10-wheeler Mack Titan tanker. 2014-freightliner-argosy-cab-over-truck-transformer-4-movie-michael-bay-02-570x570.jpg|Galvatron's vehicle mode, a 2014 Freightliner Argosy over cab truck Megatron1.jpg|Megatron being hailed by the Decepticons. PresidentMegatron.jpg|Megatron sitting on the Lincoln Memorial. 350px-AOEGalvatron.jpg|Megatron as Galvatron in Age of Extinction Nofear2.jpg|Galvatron revealed his true identity. Galvatron_Last_Scene.PNG|Galvatron Last Scene in AOE Transformers 5 Megatron poster.jpg Trivia Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Paramount Villains Category:Transformers Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Giant Robots Category:Leader Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Egotist Category:Villains who can fly Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Apprentice Category:Size-Shifter Category:Recurring villain Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Action Villains Category:Robots Category:Emotionless Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Supervillains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Archenemy Category:Military Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bludgeoners Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Power Hungry Category:Honorable Villains Category:Usurper Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil from the past Category:Dictator Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic villain Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:God Wannabe Category:Bombers Category:Supremacists Category:Revived villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Living Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Hypocrites Category:Elementals Category:Oppressors Category:One-Man Army Category:Deal Makers Category:Family Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Xenophobes Category:War Criminals Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Laser-Users Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:Pawns Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Spree-Killers Category:Aliens Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Social Darwinists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Clawed Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mongers Category:Outright Villains Category:Abusers Category:Right-Hand Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Extremists Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Misanthropes Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Villains from adaptations of television series Category:Old Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Stalkers Category:Lego Villains